The Blood Brothers
by Rosebit
Summary: This is about one of my characters when she was a slave. Its a battle that may end in the end of an undefeated death cheating carrear. Well its either win or die, so make that a the end of a death cheating life. Its better than it sounds.


The Blood Brothers

Hey everybody this is my first fic so it may not be the best, but my best friend has read this chapter and she says she likes it a lot so hopefully you will too.

Please review I want to know what everyone thinks and if I should keep going.

By the way if you want a better description of what Rose looks like you can go to my profile and it should be there if not now then soon.

Sounds of screaming came from places in the far back of the dungeons, but not many seemed to notice. It was just an unruly slave being punished, but he would learn. That's what everyone was thinking and, unfortunately they were right. A new dog demon had just been bought, when he somehow managed to free his hands and punched a guard nearly breaking his nose and got away, or at least almost. It was his screaming that was being heard now. Rose, or as she was known here to all but a few, was resting in a dark corner of her cell as she usually did when she was being left alone. She was used to it after all the years of being confined to one cell or the other, the only freedom if you could call it that, that she gor were her fights. She no longer was the sweet little kitsune she once had been, now for all the torture and fighting she had turned truly cold and blood thirsty to all but her few friends. That's how her masters all wanted her though, since she had first been trained to kill her opponents. When ever a gaud or anyone else for that matter came by her cell she lunged at them, in fact she had once caught a demon passing by with two gaud's. They had known to stay away but the demon had not. He would have been killed right there if he hadn't been pulled away before she got a good grip. Now she was chained by her wrists and neck to keep from repeating the incident.

A few minuets after the screaming had started a figure came walking down the hallway. Rose stiffened for a moment flicking her ears to catch the approaching sounds and sniffing to test the damp air, then relaxed again. The one who approached was the only human safe near the great fighter. Josh had know Rose since soon after her capture and had befriended her before she became a fighter, also he was the one who had thought her to fight, and she owed him a lot for his help. As he opened the door though he had a grimmer look on his face than he should have. The other weird thing was that she never saw him much two days before a fight because she was only to rest up for it. She now had her eyes open, fully awake and awaiting an explanation.

Josh could see the confused look in his friends eyes even though he couldn't see the rest of her. He decided it best to explain now since no one was around and she would be comfortable about him talking to her. But first he unchained her. While she turned her hands and head rubbing sore joints he explained.

"Rose I really hate this but we have to go train today."

At this she stopped rubbing and looked at him oddly, then very quietly so as not to be heard she spoke to him.

"Why?" Josh shook his head in frustrati9on but not at her then he continued "Master Ryuko says you have to train because you will be fighting two opponents instead of one." She coked her head a little at this, the silver in her hair showing as she gradually came into view. Josh understood the unspoken question before she had to ask it. "Im not sure exactly " he said "It was a last minuet thing either fight or scratch , and he wont do that because he does not want it to ruin your record." Rose understood that she had a perfect undefeated record. (Since they only count after the first full year of fighting she didn't technically have any loses tough she only lost a few times anyway.) But Josh's worry made no sense to her she had fought one on two before so why was this one any different. So still talking quietly she asked him.

"Because these two are brother kitsunes. There blacks but the4y both can handle plants very well. But what had me worried is how they double team their opponents, they're great at it. She shook her head and got up, beginning to move away, Josh rose with her and put a hand on her shoulder so she turned to him. "Look, the real reason im worries is because of the restrictions you will have."

A/N: Well that's chapter one I know it was short but if you liked it please review. I really hope you guys liked it seeing as its my first story. Anyway enough blabbing, I'll try to update soon because I know its easier to tell when there is more than one chapter.


End file.
